Harry's Turn
by DrowCrazy
Summary: THIS IS THE ORIGINAL HARRY'S TURN STORY... IT TOOK A WRONG TURN AND IS NOW BEEN REWRITTEN, JUST THOUGHT THAT SOME READERS MAY WANT THE ORIGINAL VERSION... MAY PICK THIS VERSION UP IN A FEW MONTHS AND GIVE IT A SPIN...Harry is put in Azkaban. Harry gets ou
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own HPU. I play with the characters, places, things, and items a bit and put them back on the shelf. Rowling never notices if I put them back in the right spot. I do not make any money from these writings.

* * *

Chapter One

The young man sat on the cot in the dingy room. The entrance to the room was a door made of medal bars. The single window in the room had bars of metal on it also. The bars were there since the room was created some hundreds of years before, they had spells on them to keep them from rusting on being broken. This young man was Harry Potter and he was in his cell in Azkaban, Wizarding Prison of the British Isle. Harry was only 15 years old when he was sent here.

Harry was thrown into prison without a trial for the murder of the Dursleys'. They were found murdered with poison that had been placed in their food, not long after Harry had returned to their home for the summer break from his school. Although he was innocent, this could never be proven due to the fact that he was not given the chance with a trial. Nor was he given a chance to seek legal representation.

Harry's meeting with the Wizengamot made him aware that Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Trelawney, and Draco Malfoy believed that he was going evil and that they believed he had killed his relatives. They were called on to tell the Wizengamot what they thought and they made it clear they thought Harry was guilty. Severus, Hagrid, Fred, George, Tonks, Moody, and Remus believed he was innocent were not called upon by the Wizengamot because of this. Bill and Charlie were out of the country and did not know Harry that well so they were not called upon by the Wizengamot for a statement. The Wizengamot saw fit to send Harry to Azkaban without a true trial. They deemed him guilty and sentenced him to three life times in Azkaban.

Harry was thrown into Azkaban after his wand was taken and snapped in half. The pieces were burned before him before being put in his cell. Harry was put in his cell and was guarded by Aurors, seeing as how the Dementors were no longer guarding Azkaban, due to being in the service of Lord Voldemort.

Not long after the trial an article was printed in the Quibbler.

* * *

_**The-Boy-Who-Killed**_

_**is now **_

_**The-Boy-Who-Was-Robbed**_

_It has come to this reporter's attention that the-boy-who-killed is now the-boy-who-was-robbed. Gringott's goblins have given me a statement on the side that has the withdrawls for the school vault of one Harry James Potter. This statement of withdrawls says that the 10 million galleons it contained was split evenly between the following people:_

_Ronald Weasley, Hermione Jane Bilius Granger, Molly Prewett Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Sybill Trelawney, Draco Malfoy, Dolores Jane Umbridge, and Cornelius Oswald Fudge._

_They were able to get into the school vault because those are the only vaults that the Ministry is allowed control over, by the goblins. The goblins do not allow the Ministry to seize any other type of vault to ensure that the built of a family estate does not fall into the wrong hands._

_While the Ministry can not gain access to a vault of a family line that disappears, any private citizen can see the goblins about attempting to gain entrance to other family vaults. Most citizens chose to not take their chances as it is implied that the vaults have their own security systems that were set up by the families in ancient times._

_Back to Mr. Potter. Who is currently sitting in a cell at the prison of Azkaban while those who put him there without a trial are enjoying his money and are trying to gain access to more of his money. We here at the Quibbler have had to ask our selves: Do we think Mr. Harry Potter is innocent?_

_We have taken an office survey to find out the answer. Our results came back that 100 percent of the Quibbler employees find Harry Potter not guilty of the murders he was wrongfully condemned for. We have found ourselves wondering who is guilty. So we have sent 5 reporters onto the story. The first one to find the killer of Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley will be receiving a healthy bonus._

_Written by:_

_Lovegood_

_

* * *

_

Harry was sent a copy of the issue of the Quibbler by none other than Luna Lovegood. She included a short missive with the document.

_Harry,_

_Don't think you killed those muggles. Here is an article I dropped a few hints for my father to write. He wrote it and it goes out this morning. Neville and his gran believe you are innocent too. Although Neville's gran has told us that she would not have sent you to Azkaban even if you did kill them, they deserved if from what she has heard. Hope you are doing alright, other than being locked up. I know that their aren't any Dementors around you, if there were we would have busted you out your first night. Hope we can get you out soon._

_Sincerely Luna Lovegood_

Harry was glad to know the Neville and Luna were on his side. He read the article and was pleased that there were people who still believed in him. He was disappointed that no one had sprung him out of prison though.

Just as he was thinking this he received another owl, one from a regal looking owl.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that you are eligible to claim your family vaults. Due to the oddness of your circumstances this letter is a portkey that will make you arrive at Gringott's in Diagon Alley in the tellers back area. If you say "Gringott's" it will activate and bring you here. I suggest that you gather anything you do not want to leave behind._

_Sincerely,_

_Rohnkok_

_Gringott's President_

Harry looked at the letter in disbelief. The goblins were coming to his rescue? What madness was this? Ohh, well, don't bite the hand that saves you, Harry thought. "Gringott's," he said as he clutched the letter tightly, he felt a pulling sensation just behind his navel. With that the cell that had held Harry Potter for the last 8 months was empty once again.

* * *

A/N: 

I am the evil author who put in a clif hanger MWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. Don't care if this was liked or not. I do not care if you review or not. I could care less if you flame me. I write for me and the chracter that bounce around in my head. I answer to them and my subconscious only.

Other than that moment of my ranting I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter Universe, etc., etc., the privilage goes to J. K. Rowling and those who she answers to. I make no monetary gain from writing this.

Author's note:

Sometime when I get excited about all the things that my mind wants to put into a chapter the chapter does strange things of its own and ends up making no sense. I hope this makes sense. If it does not totally maybe the next chapter will clarify things a bit more. I read my wonderful reviews. I must say I was plesantly surprised. I hope this story keeps up with everyone's expectations.

* * *

Chapter Two

_A Little History Lesson_

Lord Rufus Orion Azkaban bought the O' Malley Isle and the island located in it, in 1210. He renamed the isle Azkaban Isle.

Lord Rufus Orion Azkaban went to Scotland and married Sarah O' Conner. She bore him 1 daughter and 2 sons. The line continued to bare fruit until Lord Rufus Straus Azkaban II, who was the last of the line in 1894. He died in 1895 from a plague while on a trip in magical Egypt.

Azkaban Isle has a prison, a castle, and a town situated on the main island. Azkaban is a fortress that could easily be modified to defend itself from any attack.

When the Ministry started using the goblins and Gringott's as their magical banking system they had to agree to the goblin's terms. The goblins made it so that one wizard could take another's things from a vault, only if the vault allowed them. If the person had a key then they could take any money that they could get their hands on. The more ancient vaults have security systems set on them by the families and goblins when they were first opened. A person could try to get the vault to open for them, but no one has dared to try open another's vault since the 1600's. When a Malfoy did try and was killed by the vault in the process.

* * *

_Now on with the story_

Harry appeared in a room that had granite walls and a goblin was waiting for him to take him to Rohnkok's office. When he arrived in Rohnkok's office he was greeted by the goblin. "Mr. Potter have a seat, please," the goblin asked him.

"Due to the fact that you have just turned sixteen you are now eligible to take over the legacies that you have inherited. However, before we begins that there are a few things you should be made aware of. First, you school vault was emptied as was reported by _The Quibbler_. Second, you have a chance to get more legacies than just those you inherited, but it is a dangerous task and it is up to you to complete it. I suggest that if you decide to try for the other vaults then you designate a heir. We here at Gringott's are willing to help you while you try to get the vaults," said Rohnkok. "You mean I will have to take on a vault to try to gather the legacies," Harry asked after a few minutes of shocked silence. "Yes, I have had my researchers make a list of possible Legacies that you could ty to take over," said Rohnkok. Rohnkok then hand Harry a piece of parchment.

_Possible Legacies for Mr. Harry Potter_

_to acquire_

_(note: to acquire a Legacy is to become that Legacie's Head_

_of House) _

_Merlin's Legacy Vault_

_Gryffindor Legacy Vault_

_Slytherin Legacy Vault_

_Ravenclaw Legacy Vault_

_Drefin Legacy Vault_

_Traaskaa Legacy Vault_

_Delaney Legacy Vault_

_Podmore Legacy Vault_

_Greyback Legacy Vault_

_Myrtle Legacy Vault_

_Aesalon Legacy Vault_

_Alderton Legacy Vault_

_Andros's Legacy Vault_

_Binns Legacy Vault_

_Bode Legacy Vault_

_Bones Legacy Vault_

_Circe's Legacy Vault_

_Clagg Legacy Vault_

_Gaunt Legacy Vault_

_**Possible Legacies that are already in control by a family**_

_Malfoy Legacy Vault_

_Fudge Legacy Vault_

_Lupin Legacy Vault_

_Dumbledore Legacy Vault _

_Weasley Legacy Vault_

_LaStrange Legacy Vault_

_Pettigrew Legacy Vault_

_Umbridge Legacy Vault_

_Vane Legacy Vault_

"I can take over the vaults that already have a family in control of them," Harry asked. "Yes, the beauty of it is that no one has tried to take the vaults not claimed because it is dangerous. I had my researchers see if you could possibly take control over the vaults of those who have wronged you, as you see they fund that most you could take over," said Rohnkok. "I thought that Tom Riddle was the Slytherin heir," said Harry. "He has never came in for the blood test," said Rohnkok with an evil smile. "Which brings me to the point that we will need to do one on you now, as well as make sure that your magics have not been surpressed in anyway," said Rohnkok. He reached into he desk and pulled out two pieces of parchment and a needle. "If you will prick your finger and put a drop of blood on each piece of parchment, we can begin," said Rohnkok, as he handed the three items to Harry.

Harry pricked his finger and put a drop of blood on each of the pieces of parchment. He then handed the pieces of parchment to Rohnkok. Rohnkok closed his eyes and let his magic surround the two pieces of parchment. When he was finished he read them.

_**Harry James Potter**_

_Head of House of Potter_

_Head of House of Black_

_Head of House of Slytherin_

_Head of House of Umfraville_

_Head of House of Traia_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_Immortal by blood._

_Shape shifter_

_Parseltongue_

_Beast Speaker_

_High Royal Mage_

_True Complete Elemental _

_**magic blocked **_

_four times by one unknown source_

_once by one unknown source_

"I had not realized, you are the last of the magical royal line. They were thought to have died out when Grindewald was trying to take over," said Rohnkok. "What does that mean exactly," asked Harry. "You could take over the Wizarding World if you so desired. Besides it is time that we had a competent leader, one who would be more accepting of magical creatures," said the goblin with a bit of slyness. "What about the magic blocks," Harry asked. "I will have to call in our best goblin curse breakers and they will unlock your magic, but first we need to a more magically secure room," said Rohnkok. The two left Rohnkok's office and headed deep into Gringott's to a room with black granite walls and comfortable furniture.

* * *

A/N:

I put this A/N at the end cuz I did not want to spoil the story for you. Harry is going to take on some vaults and as it is a long and tedious process to write it may very well be broken into two chapters or in one extremely long chapter, unless I find a way to shorten it but not leave the main points out... It is very complicated. I am currently working on another HP in Azkaban type story, however Harry is sent there for killing Moldie Shorts. I know it has been done before, but I promise that it hasn't been done my way exactly. ANother plot bunny was hopping around in my head last night.

I seem to be in a Dumbledork bashing mode because it is yet another story where Dumbledork is not everyone's favorite hero, exactly. I haven't started it, but we will see what goes if anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Harry Potter Universe. I do not make monetary gain from these writings.

A/N:

The chapter some of you have been waiting on. No there's not much Bumble Bee bashing, but soon hopefully there will be. I am thinking of putting this story on a small hiatus and reworking it because starting in the next chapter things start going into a far left field and the story is starting to disappoint me. I could post the chapters anyway and we can see where it goes and if worse comes to worse I can try it again with this story... Review your answers to me...

Chapter Three

Harry was sitting on some cushions from the chairs in the room that Rhonkok had brought him to. He was surrounded by a circle of ten goblins. The goblins were using their magic to help unblock Harry's magic. Harry was surrounded by a dark purple glow, it was all that was seen of the goblin's magic. After the 10th hour the dark purple light surrounding Harry dissipatedly. The goblins were finished and Harry's magic was unblocked. Harry began screaming.

The goblin's looked on in horror as Harry continued screaming in pain. Rohnkok ran into the room and ushered the other goblins out. He shut and locked the door behind him so that he and the other goblins would not be negatively affected by the wave of magic that Harry was sure to send out at any moment.

"Grindrock," said Rohnkok, and moments later a goblin appeared. "Get a lot of pain potions for a human, and any other potion you can think of for one who has just had their magical gates opened," said Rohnkok to the goblin who went running away. Five minutes later the goblin approached and gave Rohnkok 10 vials filled with potions. Rohnkok entered the room where Harry was.

He saw Harry laying on the floor as he entered the room. The young boy seemed to have grown rapidly, as he was no longer 5' 5'' and scrawny. He was what the humans would call willowy and looked to be 6'5'' in height."Harry how are you feeling," asked Rohnkok. "Like I have been put under the Cruciatus curse," said Harry. "Drink this and this and this and then tell em how you feel," said Rohnkok handing Harry three vials. Harry drank the contents of the vials. "Better," he said after a few minutes.

Harry slowly got up and stood. "I feel stronger, better, more alive," said Harry with a suck through the teeth. Harry's aura was visible to Rohnkok. His aura was grey, it surrounded him like a soft light. "I can see your aura, only the most powerful were able to achieve such a thing," said Rohnkok. "How do I claim the rings of the Houses I head," Harry asked. "In my office, if we head back there now, then we can get your rings and then get prepared for you to begin going to the vaults," said Rohnkok.

"Just put your hand on this chest," said Rohnkok motioning to a small chest on his desk. Harry placed his hand on it and felt a prick. "Ow," Harry said and yanked his hand back. "That was the chest checking your blood," said Rohnkok. Five rings appeared on the top of the chest. Rohnkok picked them up and handed them to Harry.

"The platinum one with a snake and apple is Slytherin. The gold one with bronze wands crossed is Umfraville. The gold one with a silver tree is Potter. The silver one with the black grim is Black. The silver one with the gold crown is Traia, it is for the royal house," Rhonkok told Harry as he put them on. "I temporarily designate Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom as equal heirs of my estate," said Harry. Rohnkok nodded his head and pulled out a piece of parchment, did a little goblin magic, and handed a will over to Harry to be signed. Harry signed the document. "Now do we begin our fun with the vaults," said Harry. "Yes we do, which one do you want to go to first," said Rohnkok.

"Vault 1, Merlin's Vault," said the goblin who brought Rohnkok and Harry on their trip. Rohnkok was weighed down with potions for Harry, just in case he needed them after his encounters. "Walk up to the vault and tell it your purpose and then place your hand on it," said Rohnkok.

Harry walked up to the vault slowly, but deliberately. "I am Harry James Potter, and I am here to attempt to claim Merlin's vault for my own," Harry said and then put his hand on the vault. To the two goblins watching, Harry had disappeared.

Harry knew he had disappeared, he was being transported some where else. "Where am I," he said when he arrived in a room that looked like half of a library and half of a blacksmith. There were three door in this room, but he made no move to take any of them. "This is my old vault, my ghost is the one that will judge if you are worthy or not," said the ghost of a man older than Dumbledore. "Are you Merlin," Harry asked in awe. "I was once upon a time called that," said the man with a smile. Harry felt like someone was going through his mind. He felt his memories being watched, almost as if one was watching a muggle movie. "I deem you worthy of all in here. The ring for my house is there, beware when you wear it you will suddenly have my memories of magic," said Merlin. "Thank you," said Harry. "It is I who should thank you, now my spirit can finally be free," said Merlin as he disappeared. Harry picked up the ring and with it came the magical knowledge of Merlin. Merlin was a fire, earth, and water elemental. Harry was shocked but took the door that would lead him out of the vault and back to Rohnkok. "How are you feeling," Rohnkok asked him. "Fine, next vault please," said Harry._(Merlin's ring is silver with a silver candle)_

The next vault was number 2 for the Traaskaa Legacy. "I am Harry James Potter and I seek to make the Traaskaa vault my own," said Harry and then he put his hand to the vault. He felt a sting and then heard a voice in his head. "This is a vault that was of the elves, the ones who had this vault were elves, none are left in this realm. They do not wish to return to this realm, so the vault is yours brave one." Suddenly a necklace appeared on Harry's neck. It was of a black raven on a silver medallion. "Next vault," Harry said to Rohnkok.

"I Harry James Potter seek to make the Drefin vault my own," said Harry who then placed his hand against the vault. He felt a prick and knew he was being analyzed yet again. "This vault was yet another for the elves, it is your," said a voice. Harry felt a stinging in his right ear and reached up to touch it. There was an ear ring in it. What he could not see was that it was a silver ear ring with a green bow on it. "On to the next vault then," said Rohnkok.

"Why did they say that would be hard," Harry asked Rohnkok after he had taken on all the vaults that weren't claimed. "If any of the vaults would have thought you were not worthy then you would have then seen why," said Rohnkok. Harry had decided to leave most of the Head of the Houses sign whether they be rings, necklaces, or ear rings, he had them put into Merlin's vault. He did take Gryffindor's silver ring that had a lion on it. He also took Ravenclaw's silver necklace with a amethyst book on it. "Are we going to go to the other vaults," asked Harry. "Do you feel like you magic can take it" asked Rohnkok. "Yeah the other vaults just tested me and accepted me," said Harry. "Let's go then," said Rohnkok.

"Which vault do you want to take on first," said Rohnkok. "Malfoy," Harry said with an evil smirk. "Very well let's go then," said Rohnkok.

"I Harry James Potter seek to make Malfoy vault my own," said Harry before he put his hand on the vault wall. He felt a prick and then vanished before the eyes of Rohnkok.

Harry appeared in a grassy field. There were several platinum haired people standing in a row looking at him. Their faces were neutral, then one spoke. "You seek to take the vault from my descendant," said the man. "Your descendant is not wise in his choices, he supports a dark lord who will fall. He pays off government officials who are corrupt. I am going to take over the government once again. It is my birth right as a Traia," said Harry. "His destiny is to be of a quintad, the first ever. He shall rule over all, for eternity, as his blood will not allow him to die. His quintad will be bound by blood, his blood so they too shall live. He is worthy of our Legacy," said a woman. "We will allow you to take our vault then, but watch the one you will eventually allow to have it, make sure he is worthy of our name and our blood that runs through his veins," said the man before handing Harry a ring. The ring was silver with a silver wand on it. Harry reappeared before Rhonkok wearing the ring.

"I am Harry James Potter and I seek to make Dumbledore's vault my own," said Harry before putting his hand against the vault. "So you are the one he thinks about. No one in the Dumbledore family has ever meddled as much as him. He is so much darker than most people think," Harry heard a voice in his head. "I must test your magics though," said the voice and with that Harry he hit his knees because of the intense pain. "Ahhhh," he screamed loudly as the pain continued. "I deem you worthy," said the voice more smug than anything else. Suddenly a ring appeared on his finger. The ring was silver with a big opal on it.

Harry went to the other vaults that were already claimed and was able to claim them for himself. His magics were tested and with one he actually had to fight in some sort of magical simulation, but he succeeded. From the claimed vault he got all rings that the Heads would wear and he put them on a silver necklace and put them around his neck.

Harry and Rohnkok headed back to the surface and back to Rohnkok's office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own the Harry Potter Universe. I do not make monetary earnings from these writings._

**A/N (1):**

_I was asked who put the blocks on Harry. That is a secret that will eventually come out. _

_The mass commadeering of family vaults, and as a side effect family rings will be addressed cough played with cough at a later chapter. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

"Rohnkok there are several wizards here to see you. They want to know why they are missing their Head rings," said a goblin who had knocked on Rohnkok's door. "I will see them one at a time after I get Harry situated," said Rohnkok. "I need goblins managing all my assets. I also need them all in the same office. I need to see them all as soon as possible, especially the one's over Legacies that I have taken from others," said Harry. "I will have it done, if you will wait here. I will make sure you eat while I am getting this ready," said Rohnkok who then left the office.

Rohnkok sent up a goblin and made sure that Harry did indeed get something to eat, his stomach could not handle much food, however, due to the fact that it had not had much while in prison.

After an hour Rohnkok came back. "I have gotten several very capable goblins together and they are waiting in an office. I will take you to them now," said Rohnkok. Harry followed Rohnkok to a large office that had 21 desks and a goblin at each one. "I thought you said several," said Harry wide eyed. "Several equals three or more," said Rohnkok with a grin. "Yeah or more is about right," said Harry. "Excuse me, this is Harry Potter, I will let him decide how he wants to run things. I will see you first thing in the morning, you should stay over night at one of your properties. One of your financial advisors will help you decide which property," said Rohnkok. "Thank you," said Harry before Rohnkok left.

"I need to see those of your who are over a Legacy I have taken from another wizard and those of you who are over a Legacy I inherited first," said Harry. Twelve goblins came forward each bearing a large folder of parchment.

"Can someone conjure a round conference table that will seat us, please," said Harry. Someone did and they all had a seat. "First thing I need to know is if any marriage contracts were broken and who broke them and how," said Harry. "Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black-Malfoy," said one goblin. "Who broke it and how," said Harry. "Lucius, use of potions to ensure the sex of the child Narcissa bore," said the goblin. "What can I do," Harry asked. "Make the contract void because of breach in contract and bring Draco and Narcissa both back to the Black family," said the goblin. "Good I want that done," said Harry. "Athena Bones-Fudge and Cornelius Fudge," said another goblin. "Who broke it and how," asked Harry. "Cornelius broke it by putting Athena under a spell and forcing her to service different men," said the goblin nastily. "What can I do," Harry asked. "I suggest taking her and their three little children and bring them back to the family, but perhaps you should give them the choice of taking another less widely had name," said the goblin. "I agree, I request that goblins be sent to escort those we are talking of here and as soon as I have come to a decision for each, please," said Harry. "Yes, sir," was heard form many different goblins.

"I need to find out if I have a soul mate, is there a way to get this done. It is something that one of the Malfoy's of old said that is bothering me," said Harry to the goblins. "If you put a drop of blood on this piece of parchment then we can use of magic and see," said one goblin, who slid a piece of parchment to Harry. "Does anyone have anything sharp," Harry asked and was rewarded with a dagger. He cut his finger and allowed a drop of blood to hit the parchment before passing it back to the goblin it had come from. The goblin did it's magic on the piece of parchment, bathing it in a glowing gold light. When the light was gone he passed the piece of parchment back to Harry so he could read it.

_Harry James Potter Quintad soul mated to_

_Severus Snape to Hermione Granger to_

_Remus Lupin to Draco Malfoy. _

"Holy hell, well now that I know we can pick up with the family business," said Harry.

"Ronald Weasley has a marriage contract for Hermione Granger with the Grangers," said a goblin. "What, no. You do away with the marriage contract and you go and see them make it clear that if they do not give me a marriage contract for her I will take her anyway and they will never see her or their grandchildren again. Only use the taking her anyway as a last line of defense threat, but take her immediately if you have to use it," said Harry to the goblin. "Yes, sir," the goblin said. "Oh, and please just call me Harry, sir makes me feel old or something," said Harry. "Bellatrix LaStrange's marriage contract was broken by her husband when he bewitched her to make her kill innocents," said another goblin. "What can I do," asked Harry. "Take her and her unborn daughter," said a goblin. "Alright I want them both," said Harry. "Peter Pettigrew married a muggle girl ten years of age," said a goblin in disgust. "I want her," said Harry. "She is pregnant and he hasn't broke the marriage contract, yet," said the goblin. "I want her anyway, find a way to fake him out. I do not want him to ever be married again and I don't care if we have to kill him to make it happen. If worst comes to worst it is retribution for him giving up my parents," said Harry. "Yes Harry," said the goblin. "That is all for the marriage contracts it seems," said a goblin that Harry recognized as Griphook. "Griphook since I know you, you can be in charge of all the goblins, see if we can find another goblin to take over your accounts," said Harry. "Yes, Harry," said Griphook. "I need goblins who are loyal to me and Gringott's, working for me, if you feel that this is not you then you can leave now," said Harry no goblins made a move to leave. "I am glad we got that cleared up. Now I think I need to find out about properties I have, and all the goblins who work on my accounts are welcome to comment," Harry said loudly.

After the table had been extended to allow all the goblins to sit at the table, they continued. "Traia castle is in working order and has a few house elves on duty. It has enough room for those that you have called back to the family," said a goblin. "Alright that is fine, but I need a portkey for there and back here so I can come back tomorrow and start working again. I also need to get a wand until I learn wandless magic," said Harry. "We will bring Ollivander here for a huge commission and have him create a staff for you," said Griphook. "He can make a staff," Harry asked. "Yes, besides he would be unable to make another wand for you anyways, it is Ministry rules," said Griphook. "That will work well then. Are the women and their children here yet," Harry asked. "Yes they are all here, even Miss Granger. Her parents were persuaded to sign the marriage contract seeing as how it was in her best interest," said Griphook with a nasty smile. "I absolutely love goblins," Harry said with a smile. The goblins around the table just gave a toothy smirk. "Griphook can you have everyone brought in here. I need to get a marriage contract on Severus, Remus, and Draco," Harry said. "We can have Narcissa sign Draco's but to be completely honest, you could sign it," said Griphook. "Draw it up then and I will sign it and Hermione's tonight," said Harry. Hermione's marriage contract was passed to him and it was soon followed by Draco's which he promptly signed both.

"The women are about to enter," said Griphook. The women entered with children (for those who had some). "You murderer," Hermione said. "You will hold you tongue woman," Harry said sternly, scaring Hermione a bit into silence. "Griphook is Ollivander here yet," asked Harry. "He is on his way up" said Griphook. There was silence until Ollivander entered minutes later. "Mr. Ollivander I need a staff," Harry said to the old man. "Of course, I have brought my ingredients with me," said the old man taking everything in his stride. Harry moved his hand over the ingredients and soon had the ingredients for his staff. Fairy wood, Hungarian Horntail Horn, Black phoenix's feather freely given, phoenix tears freely given, Unicorn blood taken from an aged unicorn's death, blood from the one the staff is for. After an hour or so Ollivander finished Harry's staff and handed it to him. "Give it a wave," said the old man. Harry waved it wand was rewarded with white roses springing up out of the granite floor of the office. "Sorry about that Griphook," said Harry. "Do not worry on it, it is part of your elemental abilities shining through," said Griphook. "Can we have the portkey," asked Harry. "Yes, it is set to activate for 9:00 am in the morning activation word to return is Gringott's," said Griphook. "Everyone take hold," said Harry and once everyone had a hold on the quill portkey he asked another question. "What is the activation word to leave?" "Return of the Magical King," said Griphook and then the group disappeared.

"Where are we," Narcissa asked. "Traia Castle," said Harry. "Master, you has finally come to us," said a female house elf that appeared and promptly bust out in tears. "Come what is your name," Harry asked her gently. "I is Klisp. I is Head of the house elves. I is going to punish myself for making such a fuss master," said Klisp. "No you will not," Harry said grabbing the house elf and pulling her into a hug. "You are happy you have people to serve, so you will not punish yourself. No one can punish you but me, not matter what they say. And I do not punish house elves unless they absolutely need it. Do you thing you can serve something for all of us to eat," Harry asked the elf. "Yes master," she said with big eyes. "Ok, I need rooms made up for everyone, and I need a nursery for the smaller children. I need two room right next to mine to be made up for my soul mates Draco and Hermione," Harry told the elf. "You is going to be getting married," the house elf said with big eyes. "Hopefully, I already have a marriage contract on both of them, we can only hope. Maybe if we keep them happy they will stay with us," said Harry. "Yes master," Klisp said and nodded furiously. The house elf disappeared and left the group. "Come let's find a sitting room so we can all talk," said Harry. "You is wanting a sitting room," came a small squeak behind Harry. Harry turned around to see a tiny house elf. "Are you a child house elf," Harry asked. "I am one years old," the little girl house elf said holding up one finger. Harry scooped her up and held her in his arms. "Do you know where a sitting room is," he asked the little girl. She pointed the way and everyone followed.

"What is your name little one," Harry asked when they reached their destination. "Chocolate," said the little girl with a giggle. Harry had a seat and put the little house elf girl onto his lap and motioned for everyone who followed him to take a seat as well. "Many of you are wondering how I was able to take you from where you were at and who you were with. I recently became the Head of many different houses thirty-two houses to be exact. I took on vaults all day today, I know that it is a dangerous task, but I did it anyway. I found afterwards that some marriage contracts had been broken, so I saw to them. There is only two among you who haven't had a contract broken, Hermione and Isabella. Isabella I am going to have your husband killed. What he has done to you is wrong and I am going to make sure justice is served. Hermione I have a marriage contract on you and Draco," said Harry. "I do not want to marry a murderer," said Hermione. Harry walked right up to her and yanked her head into a kiss. There was such a passion, even if a reluctance at first. "If you do not want me then how come you pant with desire," Harry said. Hermione slapped him. Harry grabbed her hand. "Don't ever think of hitting me again. You are my soul mate but that will only save you for so long," said Harry in a voice that clearly said "do not mess with me." Hermione yanked her hand back and sat in her seat with a scowl on her face.

"I do not want to be here with the golden boy I want to go home. I do not like men I like women," said Draco with more than a little of a Snape attitude. "Seeing as I am now the Head of House of Malfoy and Black you are mine by family right as well as by right of soul," said Harry. Draco's eyes narrowed. "Now for the 'family talk'," said Harry taking a moment to eye everyone present. "Isabella is a muggle as far as I am aware. If anyone harms her, they will answer to me. That being said, if anyone stands by while harm comes to her, they too will answer to me. Bellatrix was under the Imperius Curse while doing most of the killings she did. Bella I can not have you killing anyone while apart of our family. If you feel the need to kill, make me aware so that I may handle the situation in a way that I see fit. Who knows I may be able to arrange a torture session for you and one of Voldie's followers."

"I will not pressure any of you to remarry. As a matter of fact I am going to discourage it for the time being, due to the fact that our extended family is in a bit of turmoil. Isabella I am not going to allow you to even think of marriage for many years, you and your child will be taken care of so there are no worries. Klisp," Harry finally said. The house elf appeared. "Are the rooms ready, Klisp," Harry asked the elf. "Yes master they are," said the elf. "Can you show everyone to their room except Hermione and Draco. The three of us need to finish talking," said Harry. "Yes master," said Klisp. Everyone except Harry, Draco, and Hermione followed the house elf out of the sitting room.

"Draco, Hermione come here loves," Harry said after taking a seat on a couch. Hermione came to him and sat on his left and Draco on his right. "I am going to become the King of the wizarding world. I am going to do away with the Minister of Magic, but keep the Ministry. I need my soul mates standing with me when I take my stand. No let me finish Hermione," Harry said because Hermione looked as if she wanted to interrupt. "While I was in the Malfoy vault one of the Malfoy ancestors told me that I would be a part of the first quintad ever, she said that because of my immortal blood my soul mates would be immortal also. I need to bring Severus and Remus to us, and we need to be bound by blood in marriage, all five of us. I know that this seems sudden and that perhaps we do not love each other now, but we will come to love each other in time. After all, our souls are part of the same whole," Harry said with a sigh. "I still think that you are a stinking murderer," said Hermione. "That is fine, but you will marry me never the less," said Harry with a fierceness, so unlike his usual demeanor.

Later that night Hermione lay in bed wondering how she was going to get away. She was going to, that was a fact in her mind. There was no way in hell that she would marry a murderer, two death eater's, and a werewolf. Had Harry finally went off into the deep end, she couldn't help but wonder if perhaps Azkaban had made him crazy. After all he was talking of nonsense, quintad indeed. Load of codswallop.

* * *

**A/N (2):**

_This chapter is where the story starts to leave the confines of what was set up for it in my head. I do not know where this story is going and am therefore stuck in a rut of writer's block. I hope this story goes well, if not I will start it over and curtail it to a nicer position._


End file.
